


Take her for a spin

by crookedspoon



Series: Experimental Narrative Bingo [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memories, Onomatopoeia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley cherishes the brief moments of freedom and the danger of being recaptured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take her for a spin

**Author's Note:**

> For "Onomatopoeia" at multi_genfic's [Narrative Bingo](http://multi-genfic.livejournal.com/11981.html?view=73421#t73421) and "Shadows / Darkness" at [ladiesbingo](http://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/137018.html).

Life is but a series of impressions. Impulses zipping through the brain. 

One moment, her bare feet squelch in the mud, lightning streaks the sky and rain pelts her skin, the next, an engine roars in the back of her mind, tires squeal, and raindrops drum out the beat to her favorite new song on the roof of a shiny new stolen car. Her blood fizzes through her like soda pops, her nerve ends tingle and her heart thuds and thuds, rabbit-quick.

Her memories skid for a moment, teeter, but don't tumble. Like jangling a chain, something – his mad cackle or the sizzle of electricity – tugged at them, trying to be let in, like a mewling cat scratching at a closed door. The whimpers, pleas and shrieks behind it remain locked away, however, buried deep and overlapped by all the fun they had.

"I'll blow your mind," he said, and did.

Poof, it was gone, and whoosh, she's back in the rain. It sparkles as it zips past the searchlight glare, patters against the concrete, or dots the puddles glistening around the courtyard.

For just another moment, the wind whistles through her fingertips. It feels like freedom. The next, sirens wail and dogs bark in the distance, dashing after her.

She waits. Waits and hums her favorite tune, until a giggle bubbles up and cuts it short. 

Heh, cut.

She spins for an attack before Katana's heels click behind her or the tip of her blade whizzes past her face. Harley twists to the side, swings her foot up to the woman's now-exposed head. She ducks and shoves at Harley's legs, propelling her onward. Momentum used against her, Harley slips in the mud. Katana thrusts her hilt into Harley's sternum.

"I do not want to fight you," she hisses. "Come with me now and Waller will overlook this."

Harley coughs with laughter. She grasps the other woman's arm with one hand, spins across her back and jabs her elbow into her ribs. Then she flips Katana over her shoulder, but the woman's tucks into a roll, reflexes as sharp as Harley's own. She rises to her knees, arms raised and sword lifted straight beside her head, pointing forward. 

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Then don't," Harley huffs and lunges. Katana slashes at her, but only slices raindrops. Harley dodges the blade easily, whacks her over the head, and feels a sudden drop in mood. This ain't funny if she won't fight seriously. Time to end this.

She springs off her hands and slams into Katana's stomach, knees-first, dangerously close to impaling herself in the process. Katana hits the ground with an oof, and Harley squishes the flat of her blade to her throat. 

"Swept ya off your feet, didn't I?" she beams.

A gaggle of soldiers approaches with booming steps, guns cocked and ready to fire. She wonders if they're the same guards she KO'd earlier.

Grinning, she picks herself up and offers Katana a hand.

"Same time tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Am Not Here To Make Friends" by Mindless Self-Indulgence.


End file.
